The present invention relates to a conveying device for feeding sheet-like products to a processing machine for printed products, and to an apparatus for processing printed products.
A conveying device of this type is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/409,792, which by reference is hereby incorporated as a part of this disclosure. This application claims priority under Switzerland Patent Application No. 00 887/94-6, that was filed on Mar. 24, 1994. The machine disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 08/409,792 uses a rotationally driven carrier wheel on which there are fastened carrying elements which are distributed circumferentially thereof. Each carrying element includes a carrying arm and link member that are pivoted about pivot pins parallel to the axis of rotation of the carrier wheel. At the free end region of each carrying arm there is arranged, on the carrying arm, a bearing shank which is parallel to the axis of rotation. On the bearing shank there are pivotally mounted two interacting clamping jaws which are prestressed in the closed direction. A first of the clamping jaws is connected to the link member that functions to pivot the clamp about its pivot point on the carrying arm. The pivot position of the carrying arms and the position of the link members are separately controlled to thereby pivot the clamp independently of the pivot movement of the carrying arms. This permits the clamp to move in the direction of rotation relative to the carrying elements, and to control the pivot position of the clamps. This arrangement provides particular advantages upon receiving and discharging the products and, if appropriate, when the products are being guided past processing stations in a defined position and at a given speed. Before a product is received, the clamps are rotated into a position at which the mouth formed by the clamping jaws is directed forward in the direction of rotation. In this arrangement, a stop element connected to the second clamping jaw, which is located radially on the outside in this position, comes to bear against a counter-stop on the carrying arm. As a result, the second clamping jaw is prevented from further following the further pivot movement, controlled by the link member of the first clamping jaw. This results in the opening of the clamp. In order to discharge the products to the processing machine, the clamps are introduced with the mouth directed approximately radially outward, between in each case two successive wall elements of the processing machine. The relevant carrying arm is then pivoted forward in the direction of rotation until the second clamping jaw is supported, by means of a press-on roller mounted at its free end, via the product on the wall element which proceeds in the direction of rotation. Upon subsequent pivoting of the first clamping jaw by means of the link member, the second clamping jaw is thus prevented from pivoting along therewith, which results in the clamps being opened and the product being released.
The conveying device is intended, and suitable, for introducing products into pocket-like receiving parts formed by adjacent wall elements and for releasing the products by pressing against a wall element.
A conveying device for feeding sheet-like products to a processing machine for printed products is also disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 08/173,967 and 08/173,374 and the corresponding European Applications EP-A-0 606 550 and EP-A-0 606 549. These applications disclose a rotationally driven carrier wheel on which controllable clamps are arranged, through a carrying arm and link member, are hereby incorporated by reference as a part of this disclosure. The clamps are spaced at intervals along the circumference of the carrier wheel. The carrying arm and link member are mounted on the carrier wheel such that they can be pivoted about pins parallel to the axis of rotation of the wheel. In this arrangement, the position of the respective clamp is controlled in dependence on the pivot position of the relevant carrying arm in the manner of a four-bar mechanism. If the carrying arm is pivoted to the rear, as seen in the direction of rotation, the mouth of the clamp is directed forward. It assumes this position as it moves through a receiving region, in which it grasps a product by its trailing edge, as seen in the direction of rotation. The grasped product is fed to the receiving region, and is conveyed therein, by means of a belt conveyor. The product is conveyed tangentially with respect to the movement path of the clamp, but at a lower speed than the clamp. When the carrying arm is pivoted out of its rearwardly directed end position into an approximately radial position, the clamp is pivoted, in dependence on the movement of the carrying arm, counter to the direction of rotation The product is thereby introduced, in a transfer region, between wall elements of a processing machine. The product is thus deposited upon a printed product that is resting on one of the wall elements or it is released in a controlled manner. The two clamping jaws of the clamp are pivotally mounted on the corresponding carrying arm. One of the clamping jaws is articulated on the link member and the other of the clamping jaws is articulated on a crank-drive-like opening member. The opening member has a follow-on roller that interacts with an opening guide to open the clamp in the receiving region and in the transfer region. In order to ensure that the products are grasped by the clamps in the receiving region, the products are conveyed in the direction of rotation, but at a lower speed.